


If found....

by hkandi



Series: Mini Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Read in Phantom of the Opera voice?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anko's a hotshot party planner, But admittedly not really smut, Challenge: kakairu_fest Mini-Bingo, Collars, Flirting, I think I have a thing for masquerades as I did it in another story too...., Iruka's a cute kitty, M/M, MASQUERADE!, Masks, Party, Sexy Times, Working through my bingo card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Anko is in charge of throwing a crazy good party, so she goes with a masquerade theme and brings her best friend Iruka. He pairs his mask with a fun collar and prepares to have fun, and meets a handsome stranger there. Where will the night take them?"Nice collar. Do you belong to anyone?"
Relationships: Anko and Iruka as friends, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka
Series: Mini Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640692
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	If found....

**Author's Note:**

> [FILLED]Collars | [FILLED]Forehead kiss | Gender swap  
> ---|---|---  
> Things you said when you were drunk | Free | [FILLED]Hanahaki disease  
> Zombie au | Choking | Friends to lovers  
>   
> (Sorry mine's not as pretty as others' cards....) 

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka left the bathroom, giving Anko use of it. As she exited and looked in the closet door mirror, adjusting her fishnet dress, Iruka glanced at her.

"Sexy," he said, and she blew him a kiss as she put on lipstick. She added eyeliner and tossed it to him as he passed her.

He thanked her and smudged some on.

"Mr Sexy yourself," she said, and he winked at her.

"I need to up my game tonight, I'm your arm candy!"

"I know, isn't it great? I was so excited when I got this job, organizing this party! And since I can bring a guest, there's only one person I'd want to bring."

"It's not just because this is an LGBTQ event, you also needed a gay friend to bring, because you couldn't really bring one of your straight female friends?" he asked, laughing.

"No," she said, punching his arm. "And you're my best friend, so of course I'd bring you. Plus you're my totally hot gay friend, and who better to walk me into this glamorous party, then go off and mingle to meet someone else just as hot?"

"You spoil me," Iruka said, fixing his shirt. "Bringing me to such a flashy event."

"That's not all," Anko said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a room key.

Iruka wrinkled his brow, confused. "Yeah, we both have keys for this room...?"

Anko shook her head. "This isn't for this room. I got my own room, just down the hall. I'm giving you this room for tonight, hopefully you'll put it to good use."

"Anko! You're so great!" Iruka hugged her but paused. "Do I get to order room service too?"

She laughed and punched his arm again. "Just breakfast. I'm such a softie for you! Anyway, help me get my stuff down to my room then we'll head downstairs to the ballroom."

___________

As they were about to exit her room, they put on their last minute touches.

For Anko, it was more lipstick and perfume.

For Iruka, it was a cat mask and collar, black velvet with small diamonds here and there. Cliche, but he loved it.

"Great job with this theme, by the way. Not many do masquerades anymore."

"Thanks, and I know, right? Though I am jealous, I can't really wear a cool one as I need to be more visible. I picked up one of these old-timey ones on a stick," she said, showing a deep purple eye mask attached to a dark blue wand of sorts. She held it to her face.

"Ooh, mysterious! I like it! Really suits you," Iruka said.

They left her room and took the elevator down. As it was early, there weren't attendees inside yet, and Iruka helped Anko check that her team was setting up appropriately, and being introduced to people here and there.

Before long, doors were opened, tickets checked, drinks were beginning to be poured, and music blaring.

Iruka wandered with Anko, meeting more people, as well as just standing by as she worked the party.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before she sent him off, insisting he go meet and mingle on his own.

As he wandered around, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Nice collar. Do you belong to anyone?"

Iruka blushed and turned in the direction of the voice.

A man slightly taller than him, and a little leaner, was looking towards him a few steps away, hands in the pockets of his almost too tight pants. A wolf mask covered his eyes, nose, and forehead, which was in turn also covered by some light-colored hair that had fallen over onto it.

Iruka licked his lips and smirked. "No, my collar only says 'if you find me, return me to my hotel room.' "

The man moved closer. "Is that an invitation?"

Iruka blushed again. "Might be, if you play your cards right. Nice mask, by the way."

"Thanks," the man said. "Not too scary?"

"Ha, hardly!" Iruka replied. "Should it be?"

The man leaned in. "Maybe. A wolf could be quite intimidating to a kitten like you..."

Iruka scoffed. "I'm no kitten, and you're no big bad wolf."

"Mmm, maybe I'm a werewolf then, and here in disguise, looking for my next prey?"

"Glad it's not a full moon tonight then," Iruka shot back.

The man clutched his chest. "Sexy and aware of the moon phases, I'm in love!"

Iruka laughed. "That's not something I expected to hear tonight."

“And I wasn’t expecting to meet a sexy little kitten, but it seems we both lucked out. Can I buy you a drink?”

“That would be nice,” Iruka said, following him to the bar. “I’m glad you didn’t make a milk pun!”

“I was thinking about it,” his new companion admitted. “But didn’t want to push it. I’m Kakashi, by the way,” he said, holding out a hand.

“Iruka,” Iruka said, shaking Kakashi’s hand. It was firm and strong but not overly so, and Kakashi intertwined their fingers to lead them further into the crowd at the bar.

They danced and talked over drinks that night, eventually finding some space to rest their drinks on a table in a darkened corner, standing facing each other around the small tall table. Iruka learned that Kakashi was part of the company that hired Anko.

“Are you sure it’s okay that you’re talking with me? You don’t need to, like, work the room or anything?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Nah, my job is to bring in the money, their job is to spend it like this.” He leaned in. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“What? No!” Iruka said, not sounding as calm as he would have liked. “I just didn’t want to get you in trouble, that’s all.”

“I happen to like trouble,” Kakashi said in a low voice, still leaned in towards Iruka. “I like it quite a lot.”

“Hmm, and I like causing it,” Iruka said, his breath ghosting over Kakashi’s face.

“I like you, kitten,” Kakashi said, and laughed when Iruka pouted and pulled back.

“You can’t go saying things like that and then call me kitten,” he said.

“Huh, I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you. I have to head to Suna for work tomorrow for a day or two, so while I plan to take you out when I get back, I should probably do something sooner so no one else catches your attention until I get back.”

“That’s awfully bold of you,” Iruka said. “Thinking I’m interested in going out with you.”

“You’re not?”

Iruka playfully shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

Kakashi snaked his arms around his waist and pulled Iruka into him so his side was brushed against Kakashi’s chest. “Well I am, so I’ll just have to change your mind. My social skills and buying drinks wasn’t enough, what else can I do, I wonder…” His right hand came up and grazed Iruka’s collar, and Iruka had to bite down a chill.

“I seem to remember hearing that you’re supposed to be returned to your hotel room if found…” Kakashi leaned in and his lips grazed Iruka’s ear. “And it looks like I found you…”

Iruka bit his lip. “Let’s go,” he said, grabbing Kakashi’s hand and leading them out.

___________

As they recovered from round two, they lay in bed resting.

"Do you want to stay the night? I know you said you were travelling today…" Iruka said.

"Do I? As if that's a question? Getting a sexy minx like you into bed, I'm not passing on more of this, even if I am taking you out soon" he said, pulling Iruka into him.

Iruka laughed and reached over Kakashi, grabbing a booklet from the nightstand.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked.

"A friend got me the room as a treat, and said she'd pay for room service. She said she'd pay for breakfast...but didn't say how many times...and it looks like we’ll need the energy…"


End file.
